


Smell Your Scent

by Zippit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Drug-Induced Sex/Sex Pollen, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a standard mission, Scott and Logan get doused with an unknown substance that leads to Logan's usual atypical way of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martianico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/gifts).



> My rl was a bit of a mess when I was writing this and I wanted to do so much more. I do love these two idiots so at some point I may have to revisit them in this situation or in another idea.
> 
> Martianico, thank you for the awesome prompts. I hope you enjoy. :)

There’s something wrong. Scott feels a flush creeping over his skin. The battle’s just ended. No imminent threat. Just him and Logan standing in the middle of more rubble than he cares to think about. He looks at Logan. His eyes are wild and he’s scanning the area rapidly with nostrils flaring.

“Somethin’ ain’t right, Summers.”

“No shit,” Scott says then stalks off a few steps to get himself some air. How can it be so stifling? They’re in the lower floors of a functioning building. He tugs at his collar and twists his head side to side.

He watches Logan prowl from one end of the space to the other, taking deep inhales every few steps. He raises his hand to his visor primed to shoot anything that even moves wrong. His nerves are on edge, jangling like a discordant chime.

“Might wanna get outta here,” Logan says stopped at the other end of the room.

“Why?”

“’Cause you smell like desire and I ain’t sure how much control I got right now. We musta got doused with somethin.’”

Scott jerks in surprise. What? When? They’d been fighting the typical uniformed goons while chasing down some mastermind who had a file on mutants that could pass for normal. The offensive team had provided enough of a distraction that the tech team had retrieved all files, physical and hard copy, with no injuries. He and Logan had ended up deeper into the facility than all the rest as a result. Maybe they’d tripped some kind of failsafe or had it dumped on them in some last ditch effort.

“And what are you going to do?”

“Wait it out here.”

Scott watches Logan shrug like it’s nothing. Like Scott’s going to just walk out of here and leave a member of his team behind. Even if it’s someone he half the time ends up arguing strategy about and on bad days would’ve rather left back at the mansion.

“Not happening. We all go back to the mansion or not at all.”

Logan spins toward him them with a growl. Scott doesn’t give a shit. He strides across the space separating them and gets right in Logan’s face. Some distant part of his brain registers this is a bad idea but he doesn’t know why.

“Shut up and listen to me for once!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” Logan mutters. He looks at Scott for a moment then he lunges forward to kiss him hard. Hands slide down his back to squeeze his ass and he gasps into the kiss. Logan takes full advantage, nipping at his lower lip before sliding his tongue in.

It takes a full second before he reacts. Growling low in response to the heated kiss and to the heat of Logan pressed against him in general, he claws his hands down Logan’s back then shoves him back for a moment. They stare at each other. Logan arches an eyebrow and Scott grins. This time he’s the one that hauls Logan back in for a kiss. A low rumble comes from Logan and Scott smirks into the kiss. That earns him a sharp pinch on the ass and then a leg shoved between his.

He rocks down against it with a low moan. Yeah, that feels good. Damn good. Scott can’t remember the last time he let himself just feel good. He’s gone too long. He scrabbles at Logan’s uniform pants. He doesn’t normally wear the full uniform. Usually just the pants and the outer jacket, if Scott catches him on a good day. Otherwise, it’s just the pants. Right now, Scott hates those pants. He can’t get them down fast enough. He lets out a low sound of victory when he finally gets the zipper undone and manages to push the stupid leather pants open enough to slide them down Logan’s hips.

“Right down to business, aren’t ya,” Logan murmurs.

Scott doesn’t think he’s expecting a response. He doesn’t give him time to form one anyway. Logan’s backing them up step by step toward the nearest wall. Scott doesn’t have the breath to say anything because he’s being kissed within an inch of his life. His body’s on fire from head to toe. His heart’s beating a rapid rhythm in his chest and all he wants is to get Logan even closer. How he doesn’t know.

There’s a growl of frustration as Logan can’t get his hands on skin. “You wear too many damn clothes, Summers.”

He laughs. “Then do something about it.”

He half expects the claws to snikt out and his leathers to be on the floor around him. But there’s enough sanity in Logan for him to shake his head and snort. Then there’s hands everywhere, pulling down the zip on his uniform top, then yanking at the shirt he’s wearing underneath until he’s stripped from the waist up. Those hands continue their downward trail as Logan dips his head to nip hard at his collarbone.

Scott tips his head back with a low moan and clutches at Logan’s shoulders. Scott’s always been a little left of straight. He doesn’t advertise. It’s his business and no one else’s at the school’s. Especially the kids. But he’s never made a big secret of it. If people find out, then they find out. His thoughts derail when Logan’s mouth finds a nipple and bites down hard. He jerks and cries out.

“Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Scott can hear the smirk. He doesn’t have to look. Before he can say anything else, there’s a rough hand wrapped around his cock that wastes no time in giving him a rough stroke. He thrusts hard into it and whimpers.

“All that repression, what’s it look like when you let go, Summers?”

Logan spins him around as Scott whines at the loss of all touch. That is until he’s pressed flat against the wall. When did they get here? Doesn’t matter before he can feel Logan pressed against his back. He gets a nuzzle against his neck and a nip before the scratch of stubble rasps across his skin.

“Ain’t your first time is it?”

“What do you take me for?”

“Boy scout with a stick up his ass?”

Scott barks out a laugh. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Two blunt fingers push at his ass and he pushes back instinctively.

“Ya would like it rough.” Logan’s voice is a rough purr, husky with a depth he’s never heard before. Those fingers circle his entrance before slowly pushing through.

Scott hisses in protest and those fingers are gone. Logan’s hand wraps around him again then he’s being stroked rough and quick. He jerks his hips forward, losing himself to the pleasure. “Yeah, yeah, just like that, asshole.”

Fingers are back at his ass and this time they’re slick with his own precome and slide in a little easier. He shudders around them, letting his body get used to them and relaxing around them. He licks his lips and moans softly. He wants more. He’s burning up for more. He squirms back against Logan.

The fingers disappear again and are replaced by something thicker and longer than fingers. Scott spreads his legs wider and braces his hands against the wall. He doesn’t want to wait. It’s a torturous few moments before Logan starts to press inside. Scott can’t help the needy little moan that escapes him. It’s been a while but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t craved this, wanted this. He can’t help the greedy way his body relaxes under the intrusion or the way he can’t stop clenching around Logan.

“Fuck, Summers, ya tryin’ to make me come before I give ya anythin’?”

He shakes his head then whimpers when Logan’s finally seated all the way. There’s a rough pant against the back of his neck as Logan tries to get himself under control. Scott gives him a rough count of five before he’s pushing back against him. Logan grunts in protest then gives in, rocking into Scott with rough even strokes until he finds the right angle to make Scott clench around him with every thrust. They settle into a mindless rhythm of wordless pants and rolling thrusts. There’s a possessive hand curled around his hip and rough kisses trailed along his shoulders interspersed with nips. Scott’s never been harder in his life and all he wants to do is come.

He bucks back against Logan to get him to lose control so he can give them both what they want. He gets a low growl and hands tight on his hips holding him in place as Logan’s thrusts slow even further down in punishment. He doesn’t know how long it lasts. All he knows is the continual build and build until he’s teetering on the edge then Logan backs the fuck off. He whines each time, claws at the wall, and tries to fuck himself back on Logan’s cock.

A hand curls tight around his cock, cutting off all pleasure. All he knows is the tight pressure and the fullness of Logan buried all the way inside him. A tongue traces his ear and a voice rasps, “Ya gonna behave?”

Scott doesn’t have words at this point. Just nods his head and presses it against the wall. It’s cool compared to his heated skin and his cock gets a pat.

“Good.”

He keens out and arches back into the hard thrust as Logan finally gives them both what they want. It’s only a few thrusts before he’s back on the teetering edge. His vision is bleeding white instead of the ruby red he’s used to. He’s moaning incoherently, writhing as he’s fucked on Logan’s cock. He reaches back to clutch at the muscled back and keep him close, keep himself grounded somehow. It’s a losing battle. The world turns into nothing but heated pleasure as he cries out sharply, shaking apart around that feeling of so much pleasure.


End file.
